


Au matin

by Satanders



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alone in Oswald's Bed, First Time, M/M, Morning After, Non-Penetrative Sex, POV Edward Nygma, Scents & Smells, Smut, The Golden Dressing Gown, Virgin Oswald Cobblepot, Vulnerability
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 22:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18882688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanders/pseuds/Satanders
Summary: Ed se réveille au petit matin dans le lit d'Oswald et se remémore la nuit passée ensemble





	Au matin

Le chambre d'Oswald au sein du manoir Van Dahl était encore plongée dans l'obscurité malgré l'heure matinale bien avancée. De lourds rideeaux en velours sombres tombaient devant la fenêtre, occultant la lumière.  
Cependant, lorsqu'Ed ouvrit les yeux, il faisait suffisamment clair pour qu'il discerne vaguement ce qui l'entourait...et ce qui, au contraire, n'était pas là.  
Il tendit le bras pour vérifier, et contasta ainsi que la place d'Oswald à ses côtés était vide. Une pointe d'angoisse lui serra le cœur.  
Il se tourna paresseusement du côté de la table de chevet, pour regarder l'affichage du réveil. Il se raisonna assez vite : Oswald devait être levé depuis longtemps, il n'avait pas obligation d'attendre qu'il se réveille pour vaquer à ses occupations.  
Quelque peu rassuré par ces déductions logiques, il s'étendit dans le lit, profitant de l'avoir pour lui tout seul. Oswald dormait dans des draps en soie, des couvertures en cachemire, et des oreillers tellement moelleux qu'il était difficile de ne pas sombrer dedans.  
Sa main rencontra un pli de tissu familier et il tira celui-ci vers lui pour l'examiner. Il reconnut aisément ce dont il s'agissait : la robe de chambre d'Oswald.  
Il eut un bref sourire en réalisant que ce dernier avait traversé la pièce entièrement nu pour récupérer des habits dans le placard, tout en essayant d'être le plus silencieux possible. Il l'imaginait fort bien en train de claudiquer lentement dans la pièce, ouvrir précautionneusement l'armoire pour éviter que les gonds ne grince, et choisir à la va-vite quelques vêtements propres à enfiler.  
Le tissu sombre orné d'arabesques brodées était légèrement rugueux, pourtant il le porta à son visage, plongeant le nez dans le col pour y chercher une odeur. Il fut récompensé, l'odeur d'Oswald était toujours là, et il glissa la robe de chambre contre lui et entre ses cuisses afin de la serrer comme un amant.  
Les paupières à nouveau fermées, il se remémorait avec plaisir les événements de la nuit précédente, comment Oswald avait été amené à perdre la robe de chambre dans le lit lorsqu'ils avaient décidé d'y faire l'amour.  
Ed se mit à sourire avec enjouement en se remémorant l'avidité se le disputant à l'hésitation chez Oswald. Il aimait l'ambiguité de son désir, si fort, et pourtant si difficile à exprimer, de peur qu'Ed ne le repousse à nouveau. C'était évidemment sa faute pour avoir joué si souvent avec ses sentiments, mais il ne s'en sentait pas coupable pour autant. Rendre Oswald vulnérable était une fierté qu'il chérissait car cela nourrissait le sadisme latent qu'il avait pour habitude de satisfaire dans ses jeux les plus mortels.  
Ainsi les baisers d'Oswald étaient chastes, ses mains ne descendaient jamais trop bas, mais ses lèvres étaient tendres et son corps se pliait à ses envies.  
Comme il s'agissait de leur première fois, et qu'Ed ne l'avait jamais fait avec un autre homme, il n'y avait pas eu de pénétration. Cela n'avait rien enlevé au plaisir et Ed sentit son sexe durcir contre le tissu. Il avait aimé qu'Oswald lui laisse le contrôle pour cela, étant donné qu'il l'avait dans tous les autres domaines – riche, puissant, respecté, le Pingouin au sommet de sa gloire était toujours quelque part dans les pensées d'Edward Nygma depuis des années, ce qui faisait d'Oswald une figure particulièrement dominante dans leurs interactions, et cela en dépit des tentatives d'Ed pour s'en affranchir.  
Il gémit en se rappelant l'ardeur de leurs baisers, et comment les doigts d'Oswald s'agrippaient comme s'il craignait que ce ne soit pas réel – une peur qu'Ed pouvait facilement comprendre – griffant la peau sensible de ses omoplates. Il se souvenait leur pénis rigides frottant l'un contre l'autre, du plaisir qu'il avait d'embrasser Oswald et de le faire gémir – il était responsable de son état, ils étaient tous les deux en train de le faire, et le roi de Gotham écartait les jambes en se cambrant d'extase sur le lit, sa robe de chambre étalée sous lui, ils étaient en train de s'unir d'une façon qu'Oswald n'avait jamais connu avec personne d'autre – Ed était forcément le seul, le premier à coucher avec le roi de Gotham, à lui faire perdre sa couronne pour un baiser, une caresse, juste pour passer les doigts dans ses cheveux.  
Le souvenir de ce sentiment de puissance envoya une décharge quasi électrique dans le dos d'Edward. Il se frotta contre le tissu, frotta ses cuisses, et sa main empoigna son sexe par-dessus le tissu tandis qu'il prenait une grande inspiration avec l'odeur d'Oswald.  
C'était tendre, la façon dont Oswald le regardait, les yeux brillants d'émotions, de plaisir et d'espoir. C'était attendrissant aussi le rouge à ses joues parsemées de taches de son, et puis le filet ténu de sa voix murmurant « Riddler » comme une demande, avec un soupçon d'interrogation, de doute, de frayeur peut-être ; rien qu'à y repenser, Ed était sur le point de jouir. Personne ne l'avait jamais appelé Riddler en plein coït. C'était tellement fantasque, et pourtant Oswald l'avait fait naturellement, sans qu'il ait à le lui demander.  
Oswald était parfait pour lui, et il venait à peine de s'en rendre compte.  
Il étouffa son extase dans le tissu de la robe, convulsant violemment sous la vague d'endorphine qui envahissait progressivement son système. Après plusieurs secondes qui laissèrent son excitation retomber peu à peu, il se détendit et se recroquevilla en position foetale. Il serra amoureusement la robe de chambre contre sa poitrine, chassant l'inquiéture à l'idée qu'il ignorait encore complètement comment leur relation allait changer quand il sortirait d'ici. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne pourrait revenir en arrière. Maintenant qu'ils avaient lancé la machine, ils allaient être obligés de poser des mots sur des sentiments qu'ils essayaient de ne pas trop contempler jusqu'alors.  
Les yeux clos, le Riddler se mordilla l'intérieur de la lèvre pour retenir un sourire de soulagement, après des années à se poser des questions sans trouver le courage de les aborder vraiment.  
Il était temps de se lever et de chercher enfin des réponses.


End file.
